Various products are known which serve to clip multiple clothing items together for such diverse applications as hanging on a display rack, and for holding a matched pair of socks together during washing and drying. Several prior art products for clipping socks together are single clip designs that hold a pair of socks jointly bound in each unit with one sock atop the other. Another type of existing product is a hook and eye design fastened on each sock to attach the socks together.
Design flaws are inherent in such known products, such as limited ability to hold wet cotton and other materials securely during washing machine wash and rinse cycles, and during drying in mechanical drying machines, while permitting thorough washing and drying of each item. The known product designs are further limited by difficulty of getting wet or dry socks in and out of the unit. Other designs of products for similar use have flaws such as inability of both socks to be thoroughly washed or completely dried in a mechanical washer or dryer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device for securely holding a matched pair of socks during washing and drying operations, while permitting thorough washing and drying of each item, and that provides for easy sock insertion and removal.